Such assemblies are conventional. The housing and the casting compound protect the component from vibrations and moisture. Filling the casting gap is not difficult, because it may be made sufficiently wide and a casting compound with a relatively low viscosity may be used. With the increasing trend toward miniaturization, however, the referenced conventional assemblies no longer completely meet the demands imposed on them.